


After the party

by Topoftheslide



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide
Summary: “So you slept with everybody on the team but me. What the heck is your problem, Stark?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, narukyuu. Now go write!

Steve looked sternly at Tony, who was sprawled on the rug beside him:  
“So you slept with everybody on the team but me. What the heck is your problem, Stark?”  
"Not true," protested Tony. "Not everyone. I think. Really?"  
"Natasha? " asked Steve,  
"Well, yes, but she made me. I mean, she told me. It's pretty much the same thing. Not that I'm complaining, right?"  
"And Thor?"  
"Just a Hand job. He said warriors do it all the time.”  
"Not on Midgard." Steve said dryly.  
"I figured." grinned Tony.  
"Clint?"  
“That's not fair. he showed up in my bed, all crushed after Coulson died. it was a mercy fuck!"  
"He's married, Tony. he has a wife and children."  
"Well, I did not know that then.  
You think Coulson knew?  
Bastard."  
"Coulson?"  
"No, Clint. Bastard. And besides, I had a girlfriend at the time, and Pepper is WAY scarier than Laura."  
"Bruce?"  
Tony got serious. "No, Cap. this is not something I take lightly, nor is it up for discussion. I'll be there for him when he needs me. Always. Non-negotiable. I take his happiness and wellbeing very seriously."  
"I know.” Steve said affected by tony’s ernest reply. He kinda liked Tony like that. No sarcasm. No flash. Just plain Tony, Caring for his science bro.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, staring at the halloween decorations on the walls. Thor was snoring away to their right, where he fell asleep under the piano, cradling a bottle of Asgardian ale with his large hands.  
It was an awesome party.  
"I haven't slept with Sam!" Tony said triumphantly. He looked so pleased with himself Steve said, shocked, without thinking, "No, Tony!".

"And not with Rhodey. Is he considered one of the team? And it's not for the lack of trying, believe me. I woke up in his bed with a mind blowing hangover more than once. And it always turned out he just peeled me off the floor and took me somewhere where he could keep an eye on me. And my virtue remained unharmed." Tony yawned.  
"So you see, Cap? It's not just you. There are a lot of people I never had sex with."  
Steve rolled his eyes.  
"And yet?"  
"Wait," said Tony, "I'm not drunk enough to answer it honestly."  
He fumbled around until he pulled out a bottle of expensive-looking single malt from under his left hip, and gulped most of what was left of in it.  
Tony sighed contentedly and laid back.  
a few minutes of silence passed, and Cap said  
"Tony?"  
"Yes. the truth. You have to understand I imagined what it will be like to be fucked by you since I was 11 or so," Tony squinted to see Steve’s reaction of expression to the profanity, but Steve just layed there, staring at the ceiling with big blue eyes.  
"But from the second I met you I knew it was not going to happen as I pictured. You will not come to me all of a sudden, all huge and muscular and sweaty with the smell of gun oil and gunpowder, and make me do all the things I really wanted to do but could not admit to even to myself. That's why you’d have to make me, right? And believe me, there were lots and lots of things I wanted you force me to do. and I imagined every single one of them. In details.  
because you are indeed huge and muscular, but you smell of soap. and you're sweet and lovely and would never do any of the things I had imagined.”  
Steve turned to Tony, a strange little smile on his face.  
"Don’t be so sure "


End file.
